Louna (Dunmer)
Louna is a Dunmer gardener residing in Kvatch, located near Flora's House. She is suspected of being the infamous Sweetroll Killer, and is later revealed to be them. Louna commits her crimes with the help of a cult known as the Fate-Bearers, of which she is an important figure of. Interactions The Sweetroll Killer To find the Sweetroll Killer terrorizing the city of Kvatch, the Vestige inquires four individuals who have been targeted by them. Louna is one of these four individuals. Dialogue ;The Sweetroll Killer "Oh, hello! Careful where you step. I just planted some seeds and I'd hate to have to start all over again. But you didn't come over to hear me complain. What can I help you with today?" :I understand you received a threatening sweetroll recently. "A sweetroll? How do you know about …? Hmm. Yes, I received a sweetroll. Just as my husband did before he disappeared. What interests are my troubles to you, I wonder?" ::I was asked to look into the sweetroll murders. "Really? Did Reman hire you? How kind. Though why he cares now when he couldn't be bothered after my husband vanished which makes me curious as to his true intentions. Perhaps fate will take a different course. Certainly I didn't predict your involvement." :::You know Reman? "I thought I did. Well, no, I don't know him that well. I mean, I know people like him. Liars and cheaters who use people and take advantage of their giving nature. So Reman hired you to stop the murderer? I find that to be very interesting." :::Tell me about your husband. "My husband? He received one of those sweetrolls with the message inside. Just like I did. The dire prediction frightened him, I can tell you that. He gathered weapons and locked himself in his study. But he still disappeared without a trace." ::::There wasn't a body? "No. Not even a drop of blood to remember him by. But my husband was just one of a series of murders linked to this Sweetroll Killer. It's been going on for months and months, and now Reman suddenly cares? I wonder why he's had a change of heart?" :::Anything I can do to help? "No. The others who received the sweetrolls, I'm sure they need more help than me. I've got a house in Anvil. I can hide there until you catch the murderer. Just watch out for that Reman. His own interests are more important to him than anything else." ::::I appreciate the warning. After her identity is revealed, Louna and the Vestige meet inside her farmhouse: "I knew you'd find me. The fates told me so. But the climax isn't certain. There are many paths before us." :More predictions from the Sweetroll Killer? "You don't know how much I despise that name. I am a Fate-Bearer. One of the select few who can see what the future holds and then do something about it. Each of my targets had the potential to cause unmitigated disaster. I stopped them." ::You're saying that your victims were so evil they had to die? "Good and evil has no bearing on my visions. It's their actions that concern me. Each causes a ripple that radiates through time until a disaster occurs. Economic collapse, the death of a prominent leader, a Queen betrayed... I had to stop them." :::The trader, the baker, the Eye's apprentice. But what about Naryu? "Her fate is the worst of all. Her daughter causes the world to burn. Or she could. The future is a fluid thing. I have seen my escape and my death, both possible at this moment. And both championed by each of your allies. But the choice is yours." ::::(All victims saved) Why shouldn't I simply kill you? I saved all your victims. "For now. If you let me live, I'll call of the other Fate-Bearers. There's always a chance the future will change. We'll hope for the best and assume they'll have long lives. But if you kill me, my brethren will find and kill them—eventually." ::::(Some victims captured) Why should I let you go free? "To save these people, of course. Let me walk out of here and I'll provide the antidote for the poison now coursing through their blood. Or kill me and let them die. The choice is yours. Confer with your allies and then let me know what you decide." After talking with the companions, the Vestige will decide the fate of Louna. "(All victims saved) Have you come to a decision? Have you chosen which fate will come to pass today? Either those I targeted receive the time to alter their destinies or you kill me and damn them all. Tell us and end the suspense, if you please." "(Some victims captured) Naryu is right, you know. The Fate-Bearers will come for them. All of them. It's what we do. Still, while there's even the slimmest chance that you can save these people, can you risk not taking it? Can you?" :I know what we need to do. "Then out with it. Don't leave us all in suspense. Which of the possible fates have you decided to favor with your decision?" ::(All victims saved) I agree with Raz. I'll let you live if you agree to call off the Fate-Bearers. "I accept your decision and will honor my word. I'll call off my brethren and we'll let the streams of fate determine what the future will bring. For now." ::(Some victims captured) I agree with Raz. Give us the antidote and you get to live. "I accept your decision and will honor my word. I'll go with Razum-dar and give him the antidote." :::We don't want to see you around here again. "That I can't promise. It's my burden to bear the dictates of fate, and that burden directs me as it will. For now the Fate-Bearers will return to Vvardenfell. To our shrine of the changing fates. Interesting. It seems we'll meet again there." ::(All victims saved) I agree with Naryu. You have to die. "I accept your decision and will not resist. Just know that you are damning your people. None of you will be safe from the Fate-Bearers. You will be hunted and killed. The future will happen as it has been foreseen. It says so in your sweetroll." :::'' A conversation between the characters involved follows, dependent on the Vestige's previous choices. Louna is not encountered again. Quotes *''"Not to be rude, but I have so much to do. Perhaps we could talk later."'' – In the garden, after being spoken to *''"Enough! Too much blood has been spilled. You've won. I know that. So sheathe your weapons and come inside."'' – After defeating a group of her fellow Fate-Bearers Trivia *If Louna is spared, speaking with her hints to the expansion for . This dialogue was already in the game prior to Vvardenfell's announcement. However, Louna is nowhere to be found within the expansion, meaning that the "shrine of changing fates" is not a real place. Gallery Louna (Dunmer) Armor.png|Full-body in armor Louna (Dunmer) Armor Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dunmer Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Fate-Bearers Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bosses